Two Pieces Of A Broken Mirror
by Mamori Kami
Summary: What's Sasuke to do now that he's realized Itachi's true intentions? As he stands there over a cliff, Sasuke tries his hardest not to let out all the tears that built up in his heart.


**Two Pieces of a Broken Mirror**

ItaSasu oneshot-Sasuke P.O.V.

Song: My Will-Dream (Inuyasha 1st ending)

_Lyrics to the song are in between each paragraph, not including the end where it's a bit different, just to make things easier to understand ;;_

_Quietly awakening...  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts would reach you..._

To know that you were only trying to protect me all along is hard. To accept it is even harder. I've learned to hate you, despise your very existence to the core. The brother I knew and loved is dead to me, and know the one I'm forced to hate has been turned to ashes by the sands of time.

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

I sat there, bound by endless rope, forced to listen to Madara speak the truth of your past. The truth that you did everything in your power to hide from me. The truth that was never meant to be seen by the light of day. All the while memories of our past kept reflecting a scene of what we once were in my mind. No longer is it an illusion, but a shattered mirror with all of its pieces slowly fading, drifting away on the cold winter's breeze.

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone._

I refused to accept it. No, refused to acknowledge the fact that I wasted 7 years of my life hating the very person I idolized, when I could've loved you for the angel that I now realize you are.

_I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you..._

Why? Why did you sacrifice everything for my sake? So that I could gain a new power? So that I could return to Konoha a hero? No, that's not what I want, what I've ever wanted…

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished._

All I ever really wanted was to get my aniki back, the one who I would run to when scared, the one who cared for me when no one else would even acknowledge my presence, and more than anything, the one who I loved with all my heart and would do anything for…

_There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance."_

You even went so far as to use medicine to prolong your life, only wanting to die by my hands and no one else's. Am I really worth all that sacrifice? Does my one life truly mean more than the entire village to you? Because of me you had to give up everything, and become a fallen angel that walked through the flames of Hell for all eternity.

_I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you..._

Madara tells me that even though you were forced to go through all that for the sake of Konoha's peace and especially for me, you still wanted to die a criminal, a traitor and that even then you had died smiling.

The love you had for me is incomparable. Why did you have to leave me behind then? That I still don't quite understand. Nii-san, you have no idea how much I miss you right now. To have you beside me once again is what I yearn for. Finally knowing the truth after all these years, do you know how much that hurts? It hurts more than having all my memories of us be shattered by the frozen hands of fate. Memories of what we were and what we'll ever be, all of it is now slowly dissolving away…

I can feel myself drift even further away into the past, trying desperately to hold onto the tiny fragments of you that I have left. Trying so hard to imagine the warmth of your arms that once held me long ago. No matter what, I won't let these memories sail away into the river that is time.

Two pieces of a broken mirror. That's what we were, what we'll ever be and what we'll fade into the past as. Two brothers who would never be one but in death.

As I stood there, on a cliff overlooking the vast ocean, a solitary tear ran down my cheek while memories of you came floating back on the waves. I reach out a trembling hand towards the sunset. My hand that's waiting for you to hold it tight once again. Itachi, an angel that fell from the blue skies of Heaven, forever watching over me, I will never forget…

_I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
it definitely will...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
Believe. la la la la la la..._

**_I will always hold you in my heart, until we can meet again dear brother…_**

Owari


End file.
